Defining a Relationship
by LPlover93
Summary: In high school, they seem to click the same way together. But do they have feelings for each other? Written for the Fandom for the Homeless. Season 2/3 AU.


This chapter was written for Fandom for the Homeless. An awesome thank you to CrazySue05, my lovely beta and fic-wife, who edited this for me.

The banner for this story was made by Jules Meghan, and the link can be found on my profile. And this is a Season 2/3 AU of sorts.

**Disclaimer:- **If I owned Glee, then I would have Kurt and Blaine scenes only for the rest of all infinite seasons.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt was satisfied; if not outright happy. He didn't know whether it was because of the berets that Santana had made half of his former bullies wear, or the fact that most of the top bullies were his friends when he was a Cheerio; but he was being less bullied day by day. To be precise, nobody ran away if they thought Kurt was coming too close to them. Kurt knew this was a start and that maybe five to ten years later, he could attest to the fact that bullying had started to cool down when he was a senior at McKinley. However, even good things had consequences.

Santana and Kurt had become really good friends. He didn't know whether it was because of the bitchiness they shared, or the lack of love they really wanted from a partner, but he loved her to death. Which is why he hated her at times.

"Look at Kurt, Oooh! He's really gonna go pounce on Mark now and Mark will show his neck so that Kurt can mark him!"

She didn't understand, or rather didn't want to understand that the paused bullying could easily start up again. It didn't help that she did this with almost every guy he spoke to, especially in class, for an assignment or missed homework. The guy Cheerios didn't mind, since Kurt had helped them a lot with their respective girlfriends almost all the time, however Kurt was paranoid. And he had reason to be of course. Santana didn't understand that the display of homosexual relationships was viewed in two different ways and that he had to bear the bad part of it. However, he thought, maybe he could just chill out a bit.

As Kurt sat around with his usual group of Tina, Mercedes and Rachel, he could see that they were the only group who was really loud in the whole class. So much so that all the other teenagers were giving them irritated looks. And he understood their plight; he really did. They had a test in this lecture and the teacher always came ten minutes late. This was awesome for people who made out between lectures, but when she had announced a test and everyone had slogged the previous night; her coming late was not good at all.

He told Santana and Brittany to keep it down. As usual, they were trying to keep up the stereotype that girls kissing each other is sexy. Apparently it was for straight guys, but what he didn't understand was why Santana needed to keep it up after the fact that she had already come out to her parents. He had asked Brittany whether she told her parents whether she liked girls as well, to which she had just dead-panned, "Well, my mom told me as long as I don't go into the water to frustrate with a dolphin, she's fine with whoever I love." Kurt almost bashed his head against a wall, then realized that frustrate was mostly fornicate, and kinda hated and loved Brittany's mom at that moment. Santana then rudely looked at him and bitched, "Just because you don't have a guy to mack on doesn't mean you can rain on our parade. And no, Man-Hands, you are not allowed to sing the song right now."

Just then, a boy bent down to pick up his pencil, and as he sat back down, Kurt had a look at the cutest curls he had ever seen on a boy. He knew that this guy was new, but no one knew much about him. Not even Santana and she was like a sniffer dog, finding out all the details before anyone else. He thought of approaching the guy, but his mind went into over-drive as he started thinking, _the boys in this school have known me for the past four years plus some in middle school as well. What if this guy is actually a homophobic person? All the cuteness in the world cannot help the fact that he'll hate me on principle._

And as if he could read his mind, the boy looked at Kurt, and gave the biggest smile possible. Kurt then thought to himself, _Sebastian is evil, but he had one thing correct. People can stereotype me easily by my face. This guy may not be that homophobic. And I should probably stop presuming stuff. He may turn out to be a good guy._

He smiled back at the boy, and then sat straight as the teacher finally entered and proclaimed, NO TEST TODAY. There were shouts of outrage and happiness mixed in as the teacher who was already late wrote the name of the new topic on the board.

As the professor took the attendance, Kurt couldn't help but feel his eyes reverting back to the cuteness that was the new guy. He was barely able to answer the questions that the teacher asked him, and definitely couldn't keep track of what Mercedes was telling him. She pulled him by his collar and whispered angrily in his ear, "What is wrong with you, boo? You're totally not listening to me, and I know that because I suggested bringing out my zebra-print jacket again, and you just nodded serenely at me."

Kurt was shocked as he realized that the only thoughts going through his head the whole time was the perfect way to start talking to the boy so they could be friends. After all, it wasn't every day that you got to have a proper start with a new person as opposed to a start which could have been avoided. He smiled apologetically at Mercedes and told her. "I'll take you shopping this weekend to make up for the ignoring I might probably do this whole week."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The teacher wrote the homework on the board and left. When almost everyone had left for lunch, Kurt shrugged off his friends and walked towards the new guy. He asked, "Is the new school as overwhelming for you as it was for me when I started here?" The boy, with gorgeous curls, looked around and found Kurt. He smiled widely as he said, "Not yet, but that was because this lady escorted me to my classes till now. I bet I'm totally gonna suffer once my lunch gets over. Anyway, my name's Blaine. What's yours?" He then held out his hand to be shaken.

Kurt was slightly overwhelmed. He knew he wasn't exaggerating when he said that boys didn't wanna touch him. The fact that this guy, (Blaine, he repeated in his head), actually held out his hand was empowering as he shook his hand and stated, "I'm Kurt. Counter-tenor and all-around brilliant fashionista."

Blaine then looked behind him, said a small goodbye, and left the class. Kurt turned around only to find Puck cracking his knuckles. He seethed, "Why would you do that? He was such a sweet guy!"

Puck casually threw out his words, "I know people in this fucked-up world. They look all innocent and then they bash you up like crazy. Believe me, I went through that in juvie. Stay away from people who have just come to school." Kurt was slightly pleased at the fact that Puck was looking out for him, but pissed at the same time. But if he said anything, he would literally have a bipolar opinion as it wasn't so long back that he cursed the Glee Club for not having his back. He could still remember the day:

_ Kurt was walking along with the Glee Clubbers when one of his shoe-laces became loose. They went on as he bent down to tie it. As he stood up, his momentum was suddenly lost as someone smashed him into the locker. He looked up to find Azimio there. He gave Kurt a scary look and said," You turned my best friend gay. I'm gonna see to it that you regret it for the rest of your life." He then walked away as Dave walked up to Kurt and worriedly asked, "Are you alright?" Kurt replied, "Yeah, just a bit shaken up." He looked around to see that the Glee Club members had stopped for him and had seen it all._

_ They walked into the choir room only for all of them to kinda surround Kurt. They asked questions at the same time, which made it difficult to hear. The general consensus was, '__**Why didn't you tell us?'**_

_Kurt told them, __**This is not a new thing, it happens every day. Just because the physical bullying has stopped doesn't mean the verbal or emotional bullying has. It's not just because of Glee Club that they bully me. It doesn't help that the one place where I feel safe is where people still crack gay jokes. **__He knew that Santana would get it. She had cracked many a joke in there, and Kurt didn't understand it, seeing how she liked girls herself. He had then left the room, almost making Mr. Schuester fall over as he left and the Glee Club teacher entered the room._

After that incident, Santana had come over to his place in the evening and had confessed everything. How her whole life at home was a lie, how her parents were comfortable with gay people but her grandmother was strictly against it. She had tried bringing up the topic as an impersonal one and her Abuela had said that it opposed all family values that had been imbibed into a person since birth. That is why, she cracked such jokes in the room because those were the ones she used to hide the fact that she was gay in her own home, where she was supposed to be free to believe what she wanted. That was the day when a beautiful bond of friendship, albeit a snarky one, was born.

Santana had come inside the room and she spat out, "I thought Puck had finally found out he was gay and you guys were doing the dirty in here. Apparently not." Kurt just snarked, "And that was the end of a beautiful moment between us." Puck said, "Yeah, we're totally bros now, man!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

At lunch, the members of Glee Club were pretty nervous. They had noticed the fact that their sign-up sheet was still empty and they needed people not only to fill up the choir room, but at least one person in order to be able to compete at Sectionals. They were hoping that some of the freshmen weren't warned away by the previous bullying incidents and didn't come at all. Just as they were about to lose hope, about five people walked in with a very excited look on their face, followed by Brittany with a very open smile on her face.

Brittany announced to the class, "These guys kept walking back and forth in front of the notice board. So I gave them the insective to join Glee." Santana gave a soft smile at her girlfriend saying the word wrong while Rachel proclaimed, "It's to hear my awe-inspiring voice every day on a personal basis, right?"

Brittany gave Rachel a look that was way too bitchy, even for her, and said, "Rachel, you make my ears hurt. And no, I told them that when you're in Glee, you automatically become Mr. Schue's favorites. So if nothing, at least they'll get a high mark in their Spanish class."

Kurt gave her a freaked out look as he realized people with no talent at all might come running here at the sound of extra marks. He immediately asked his once- girlfriend, "Brittany honey, did you happen to check whether they can sing properly or not? 'Cuz that is kinda important for us to win Nationals." Brittany gave a very wide smile as she said, "Obviously I did, my Kurtie-pie. Just wait and watch." Kurt slightly cowered at the bitchy look on Santana's face at the proclamation of Kurtie-pie and got into his usual position for watching solos.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

This is the first chapter and I'm hoping I'll have the time to write more chapters once my exams get over. Hope you liked it!

Please do review at the bottom if you can… Let me know what you liked about it.


End file.
